Discovering FanFiction
by iAndromeda
Summary: We write so many stories about the CID officers. What happens when they come to know about these stories? How would they react? A totally different concept that no one has tried before and I sincerely urge all-especially the authors on the archive to read this story. My entry for MM's Salt Challenge.


A/N: **This time, I urge all of you to read this.**

There is not a single writer who does have inspiration. In my case, I have five brilliant beyond brilliant inspirations. My all, all, ALL time favorite authors- This fic is dedicated to you guys!

 **storiesbyAbby**

 **blindredeyes**

 **Originals143**

 **Metallic Mist**

 **poesiariptide**

You guys are amazingly fantastic.

Others who happen to read this-people you _cannot_ miss out on their stories. You wanna read some real stories? These are the authors you should be turning to.

Their stories are simply wonderful! Real as much as you can get and this amazing way with words.

And since their stories have somewhat been forgotten, me, being their all-time fan has decided its time to tell everyone what real stories are like.

 _And before I begin, I sincerely hope that no one has had this idea before. It is my brainchild and something really different. That's okay if someone had it before, oh well._

Cover art by the amazing Viktoria Ridzel.

* * *

 **~Discovering Fanfiction~**

"Quickquickquick!" the glass pane of the door to CID bureau sustained a crack, as it was thrown open rather hard by the girl who came running into the bureau. She seemed to be in a great hurry; for, she burst in, and to the great annoyance of ACP Pradyuman, collided into inspector Muskaan, causing all the papers in her hand to shower down on the elderly gentleman.

"Sorry, my bad!" the girl said, scrambling onto her feet as she continued to speak, "he's at the warehouse! Near the old paper factory! GO!" her eyes widening at the last word.

"Sorry but who are you? And whom are you talking about?" Senior Inspector Abhijeet came forward. By the look on his face, he considered checking the chemical (im)balance of the girl's brain.

" _Arrey_ , introductions later; Raka! He's at the warehouse! GOOO!" she screamed.

At the mention of Raka's name, everyone's eyes grew big. The notorious drug dealer had managed to keep the entire CID team away from sleep for weeks now, trying to track him down; every attempt futile.

"Abhijeet, Daya, take the team and go" ACP Pradyuman looked at his most trusted officers. They nodded to their senior and were off with the team.

...

"Yes sir. He is in the lock-up now... _Yes,_ sir! He is Raka...yes, sir, the _original_ Raka...Not an impostor... Chitrole, I saw him MYSELF!" ACP Pradyuman growled into the phone. He was pacing the length and breadth of the bureau at an unnaturally high speed.

"Well, he could be an imposter, for all you know! He might have drank the polyjuice potion" the DCP's voice came through the phone's speaker.

" _What?"_

"I have been watching Harry Potter with my nephew. They say there is a potion which, after drinking, you can take the physical form of someone else"

"Bloody hell, Chitrole! Do you think this is some kind of a joke? Listen, I am saying this for the last time: Raka is in the lock-up. Why can't you just believe that my team managed to arrest Raka?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go check him myself" the DCP grunted, still not believing that the drug-dealer was caught by ACP Pradyuman's team and cut the line. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, the loudest of them all, ACP Pradyuman.

Now, everyone turned their heads to the girl who had actually set the actions in action.

She looked twenty-something; her hair cut short, the spiky fringes coming up to her shoulders. Two pins, in the shape of lightning bolts showed a fruitless attempt to keep the spiky mop in control. And she wore the most weird assortment of clothes and accessories.

A hooded jacket that had the words 'Camp Half Blood' printed all over it; even in the sweltering heat of the city, how she managed to put up with a jacket was beyond everyone. A locket hung around her neck-a triangle enclosing a circle and a line. A golden pin with a bird holding an arrow in its beak was clipped on to the front of her jacket.

And as if all these bright displays did not quite give the effect, she had a bubblegum pink watch on her left hand while multiple bracelets jangled on her right arm.

Only one question popped in the minds of all the people looking at her which was answered right across the front of her tee-shirt in a white font that said-

 _I am not insane; my mother had me tested. Bazinga!_

"So, um...what is your name?" Inspector Purvi inquired.

"You can call me Andy" she said, flashing a smile.

"Okay, so Andy, tell us, how did you know the location of Raka?" Inspector Tasha asked her.

"FFN archive. I read the story. He was following the pattern. Amazing fic, that is actually. The writer's language is really good and even the plot is quite captivating" she shrugged nonchalantly.

Confused glances were exchanged among the team. Half the people were unable to keep pace with her speed. She had taken about four seconds to say all that. The few who had managed to hear what she said, were not able to comprehend it.

"Listen young lady! Give us a clear answer. How did you know where that Raka was hiding? Otherwise, you could be a suspect for being in contact with Raka!" the ACP banged his fist on the table.

Andy, an innocent look suddenly appearing on her face, said, "I told you, sir. FFN- Fanfiction dot net. He was following the same pattern as mentioned in one of the stories. I read that story. That's how I knew"

"What on the earth are you talking about? What 'fanfiction' and 'archive' and 'story'? What kind of story?" ACP Pradyuman's blood had started to boil. His juniors realized this and promptly kept quite.

Andy's eyes grew from a questioning look to twice their normal size.

" _OH EM GEEEE!"_ she screamed with such vigor that ACP Pradyuman took his hands off the table in a shock while the others covered their ears with their hands.

"Okay. Andy, listen, you are really not making any sense to us. Neither can we understand what you're talking nor your...exclamations" Inspector Muskaan, practical as ever, told her everyone's thoughts.

"Okay. Give me a minute" Andy deeply inhaled and exhaled her breath, all while taking out her cell phone. A wide grin, pasted across her face.

After a second, she talked into the speaker, " _Yaar, siyyappa ho gaya!_ They don't know about it! ACP Pr-one minute hold on" she covered the reciever with her palm and looked at the ACP, "sir, you remind me very much of my grandfather I lost when I was very small"

ACP sir looked taken aback by this but returned to his normal frown as the girl, Andy, said her next sentence, "Do you mind if I call you Pradz?" throwing an innocent smile at him.

Inspector Freddy, who had chosen that particular moment to drink water, spluttered the whole thing out of his mouth as he chocked on his gulp, coughing madly.

"Wha-I..." ACP Pradyuman tried to speak.

"Thank you so much, sir! You are awesome grandpa Pradz!" the entire bureau raised their eyes at the girl who had just snatched the permission from THE ACP Pradyuman to call him 'Pradz'

"Yeah, so I was saying, grandpa Pradz and his team, they don't have _any_ idea about FFN!...Of course I am telling them! Bye!" Andy looked at all the officers in front of her one by one. A look of sheer happiness and mischief visible on her face.

"Okay, wait, where are the forensic doctors? Can someone call them please? I need all of you present when I tell you! God, you are going to be so surprised!" she clasped her hands together, the grin never leaving her face. As the forensic doctors assembled, all the people who worked at the bureau looked expectantly at the girl who had already created enough craziness for the day.

"Let's start, shall we? Who all are here? Grandpa Pradz, of course" At this, a small chuckle erupted from Dr. Salunkhe's side which he hastily turned into a cough as his friend glared at him.

"Dr. Salunkhe, Dr. Tarika, Inspector Abhijeet-hey is it okay if I just call out your names? Like I said 'Inspector' once right? It applies to all of you" Andy asked.

"Say whatever you want to just clear all the confusion" Inspector Daya told her as politely as he could muster, without hinting the irritation.

"Okay. So Inspector Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, Kajal, Purvi, Freddy sir, Vivek, Kajal, Dr. Niyati Pradhan, Tasha, Dr. Nyla, Pankaj, Divyana, Ishita, Nikhil, Vineet, Kavin, Dushyant, and of course, my favorite, Inspector Muskaan" she finished, grinning at Muskaan.

"Hey, that's cheating! You only called Muskaan an inspector. You made the rest of us share one title of Inspector!" Pankaj told the great injustice that had been inflicted upon them.

"Pankaj" ACP Pradz's growl was enough to quite down the excited officer.

"Okay, what was that grin for?" Muskaan asked her.

"You'll know soon enough. So no inspector Shreya and inspector Rajat, right?" Andy asked.

"Yes. Shreya's away on a holiday and Rajat sir had been transferred" Purvi told the girl.

"Good. It actually makes a few things easier. Now! Let's officially begin!" Andy said out loud, "Now, listen officers, before we begin, I am going to use some words quite often. You must know their meanings" Andy ordered like an Army officer ordering junior cadets, walking in straight lines to and fro. "First word- _Fandom_. Extremely important. Fandoms before blood-remember!"

(Here Freddy and Pankaj let out a shout of 'yes ma'm!' and generated small chuckles)

"Fandoms mean the...the...okay wait. Let me think...yes! Fandom means the series that you are a fan of. Like for example, I am a Harry Potter fan, so I belong to the Harry Potter fandom. Got it? the second word" said Andy, pulling her second finger up, "is _fangirling_. When I say, 'I fangirl' it means that I appreciate something in a fandom. That's it. Now lets start. You got any normal PC in the bureau? The one that is used for surfing the internet and playing games and stuff?" Andy looked around.

"Yes. Here. This is the normal PC. Though no one plays games on it" Vivek nervously glance at ACP Pradyuman, a few memories, coming back to him.

"Cool. We'll use that later. Now let me brief you guys up. You see, there is a site on the internet called as 'fanfiction' that has a section known as the CID archive. Where, people can write stories about...you...people" Andy slowed to a stop as she saw the faces of the officers reflect the same look of 'what?' a furious chatter erupted into the room, all speaking at once.

"What did you say?" Inspector Sachin asked her, his eyebrows arched.

"Well...people write fictions about you. You know, 'fans' write 'fictions'-fanfiction...no?" Andy tried to reason.

"No. No, absolutely not! That's hindering our privacy" Inspector Divyana said, positively angry.

"It's fanfiction, you can't really...do anything about it" Andy shrugged.

"Sir, that's outrageous!" Kajal turned to ACP sir.

"Wait, everyone. Let's at least hear what the stories are about. I mean, this is the Crime Investigation Department we are talking about. So the stories will be all action, adventure, mystery stuff" Inspector Daya was quite confident about his logic. His best friend, as always, came to his rescue, "Yes. Let's give it an ear. So Andy tell us about the stories.

Andy gave them a look that clearly said 'you asked, buddy' and muttered under her breath, "say the two most romantic heroes"

"Did you just say 'romantic heroes' or I did I mishear you?" Inspector Vineet, standing near to her asked Andy.

"Uhh...two more words you need to learn before I answer your question are _ship_ or _shipping_ and _OTP_ _shipping_ means linking two people in a romantic relation. Like, I say, I ship the both of you, that means, I am linking the both of you as a pair in a romantic sense" she glanced at her grandpa Pradz who had surprisingly kept his cool. As of yet. "And OTP stands for 'one true pair' it means among all the pairs you like to ship, this pair is your favorite" Andy glanced around her. They were taking it surprisingly good. Not bad for CID officers.

"And in what way does that connect to stories written on us?" Inspector Kavin asked her, pointing his thumb towards himself and rest of the team.

"Wow, you actually are kind of hot" Andy said.

"Andy" ACP Pradyuman's clear voice was heard. He was glaring at Kavin who helplessly looked at Andy.

"Sorry. Slip of tongue. Don't mind it. My friend fangirls hard over you" she told Kavin as a matter of factly, "now I understand why" she gave a sly grin and then turned to the rest, "to answer your question, sorry to disappoint you, but rather than the action, adventure kind of stories you had in mind, sadly, almost none are written. Hardly a few"

"But then what kind of stories are written about us?" Dr. Tarika asked.

"You guys are shipped and stories are written about those ships" Andy confessed.

"What do you mean we are shipped?" Dr. Salunkhe came forward.

"Well, not you Dr, Salunkhe and neither is Pradz grandpa. Your juniors are...shipped" Andy said moving her finger at the officers.

"You don't mean to say, _romantic_ stories are written about us, do you? Dr. Nyla voiced her thoughts.

Andy merely nodded her head. A brief moment of silence before the cries erupted.

" _That's sick!"_

" _Rubbish!"_

" _How can they?"_

" _Whatever happened to the privacy of our lives?"_

" _Ughhs...!"_

" _Ew!"_

"Silence!" ACP Pradyuman shouted as he put his phone to his ear, "Oh God, Chitrole! Fine, I am coming!" he shut the phone and told his team that his presence was required at the lock-up.

After he left, again, Andy was the again center of attention.

"Tell us everything. Details right to the end" Inspector Dushyant nodded his head towards Andy.

"Okay. Fine. Let me get this over and done with. I thought this would be fun. But apparently not. Okay, so writers usually write romantic stories about you guys. Like inspector Abhijeet and Dr. Tarika"

The people in question immediately turned scarlet. Daya patted his best friend, a smile on his face. Dr. Salunkhe muttered something unintelligent about 'little devils' 'writing about his daughter and that insolent flirt' a chorus of 'ohh' went around the bureau, uninterrupted, now that the lion was out of the den.

"What do you mean Andy? Could you elaborate?" Abhijeet tried to maintain a nonchalance, trying his best to cover his glee.

"Abhijeet!" Tarika hissed at him.

"Well, writers pair the both of you and write random stuff. Some stories are about general romantic stuff. They are called fluff; and there are countless stories about you already being married. In fact your kids' names have been decided too. 'Adi' if it's a boy and 'Aditi' if it's a girl"

A louder chorus rang this time. The concerned parties turning another deep shade.

"And it has also been accepted that inspector Abhijeet took an incredibly long time to pop the question. Six years almost"

"Oo la la Tarika! Your life has been set already by these writers" Tasha nudged her best friend.

"Stop it Tasha" Tarika blushed and then whispered to the man standing next to her, "If you really take six years, forget about it" Abhijeet smiled at her and nodded, "Point noted" he whispered back to her.

"Ahem Ahem" Dr. Salunkhe coughed, "And what other type of stories are written?"

"Umm...Another ship is Daya sir and..."

"Shreya!" all the girls screamed together. Daya immediately turned red and said, "Listen girls, there is nothing like that. You are just dreaming"

"Yes!" Andy screamed. Everyone turned to look at her, "Sir, _pakka_ _na_ , you don't like Inspector Shreya _that_ way?"

"I am pretty sure. But why are you so excited?" Daya asked her.

"Because I ship you and Muskaan!"

"Wait, what?" Muskaan's voice was drowned in the new chorus. Even though she couldn't stop smiling, she insisted that there were no such feelings between herself and her senior.

"Wait, wait, wait. Daya so this is the girl you said had helped you get over Shreya and Siddharth's engagement! You told me you still loved her. You were talking about Muskaan!" now Daya's best friend's face lit up.

"C'mon people, what is all that with the choruses, huh? Stop it now!" Daya tried miserably to stop everyone from congratulating him and Muskaan.

"That about suffices it, I suppose. I mean, they are the only 'ships' in reality" Inspector Purvi told Andy.

"Says the girl who is shipped with the most number of guys" Andy whispered to her shoes, "Umm, you know what I'll just go round telling the ships and then you can give all the reactions you want to. How does that sound?"

"Sure. I mean, there is almost no other pair than these two, right?" inspector Nikhil said.

Andy nodded her head, "You'll get to know soon enough. Just to warn you though, writers have got big imaginations. Really, never underestimate the imagination of fangirls. Fangirls can like, think of ships you can't even dream about. Did you know that in the Harry Potter fandom, we ship two boys with two food items?"

"Don't you ever get tired of talking so much?" Tasha smiled at Andy who seemed to finish her sentences even before they reached the ears of the listeners.

"Nope. Well, I do try to speak less and slowly but it's just...a natural thing, you know? I sometimes-or rather many a times-can just divert off from a conversational topic without even realizing it. Once I was talking about-" Andy was interrupted by Vivek who said, "Yeah. We can understand. You divert off a topic without realizing just like you are now"

"Sorry" Andy smiled sheepishly, "And thank you inspector Vivek for getting me back on the track. So why don't we continue with you?"

Vivek looked at Tasha and said, "Sure, why not? It's about time people knew that inspector Tasha is going out with the coolest guy around. No offence" he added glancing around the room.

"Oh please, you mean to say that inspector Vivek finally got lucky to be going out with his childhood crush?" Tasha cocked her eyebrows at him, crossing her arm across her chest.

"Pft; all the girls at the school crushed on me, you included" Vivek told her.

"You _know_ Muskaan had hid nearby and recorded your entire 'will-you-be-my-girlfriend' speech that has you saying-I am quoting-'all the girls at the school crushed on me, but I was always crazy for you'"

Vivek looked at Muskaan who shrugged, and said, "Well the important thing now is that I love you"

"True that. I love you too" Tasha asked him, and then tilted her head sideways as if studying Vivek's face and said, "can we get any cuter?"

"I don't think so" Vivek shook his head, "we just are way too awesome" he said as he went over and slid his arm around Tasha's waist.

"You see? That" fiercely pointing her finger to Tasha and Vivek, Andy spoke, "That is why you guys are almost the entire fandom's OTP. No matter who else we ship, Vivesha-as we fondly call you-is adored by everyone"

"Hey, can we read the stories written about us, then?" Vivek asked.

"Why don't I just finish telling you about the ships?" Andy asked.

"Okay, go on. This seems interesting" Dr. Pradhan said.

"Oh, you have no idea" Andy smiled, "So now, inspector Purvi, you said that no more ships exist, right? What if I told you that you are paired with the most number of guys?"

"Then I would say that you're kidding. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Purvi asked her.

"Just give me one reason I would lie to you" Andy replied flatly, "leaving inspector Abhijeet and Daya and Vivek, you are shipped with almost every guy"

"I really don't know how to respond to that" Purvi said, her eyebrows arched, unable to believe whatever Andy had said.

Andy shrugged, "Inspector Nihkil, Rajat, Sachin, Vineet, Pankaj, Kavin and in some cases-inspector Dushyant and Mayur too. Well I ship you with inspector Kavin-of all these guys"

An awkward glance passed between Kavin and Purvi and soon all the above mentioned male inspectors were looking at their feet, a failed attempt to lessen the just-created embarrassment.

"Oh, c'mon don't get all red-cheeked. This was just the starting" Andy nudged Kavin and whispered to him, "absolutely nothing between the two of you other than a professional relationship?"

"No!" inspector Kavin exasperated.

"Dang" Andy sounded disappointed, "Really? She's very nice" Andy told him.

"Excuse me! Are you here to set me up with Kavin sir?" Purvi furiously stepped in.

"As much as I wish, I am not. It's just that I think you guys look really good together" Andy spoke her mind.

"It's really getting on my nerves. I mean, most of them are my seniors for God's sake! How can people just pair me with other peo-" she had a couple more things in her mind to clear that were cut short by Andy.

"Okay. Well I really like you guys together. Not even a miniscular chance?" Andy questioned.

"NO!" both the inspectors roared together.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. You guys were almost my OTP-but not anymore" saying so, Andy stuck out her tongue at them and said, "Sorry about that. Now, moving forward. Inspector sachin and Kajal. Sajal-as many call you. Hey I almost forgot! You know, we have even coupled your names! Like for example, Abhijeet and tarika is 'abhirika' and Daya and Muskaan is 'dayuskaan', inspector Ishita and Dushyant is 'ishyant' (at this the concerned people looked away to drown the suddenly erupted coughings of _ahem ahem_ ) Kavin and Purvi is 'Kavi' and of course, Vivek and Tasha is 'vivesha' and so on"

"I would really like to read these stories" inspector Abhijeet said.

"Yeah, we all know you want to read about you and Tarika, mate, but let us just clear this thing first" Daya told his friend and then turned to Andy, "You know this is not a joke. I mean, how can you write stories about us without our permission?"

"Don't worry there are dayuskaan fans who write stories about you and Muskaan too" Andy whispered to the inspector.

"Not too much romance with some total action?" Daya questioned.

Andy nodded her head.

"Well, in that case, go on" Daya told her.

Andy smiled. "What I am about to tell you guys next is important. Okay, first of all I don't want to mean any offense to any of the authors on the archive; but at the moment, there are hardly any _good_ stories, you know?"

"I mean, stories that really get you...currently, all giggly-romantic stories make their rounds. All mushy romances along the lines of 'pyaar' and 'mohobbat' and 'ishq' and stuff. Hardly a few write something that's new or that has the thrill element in it. People see these TV shows and try to put that 'daily soap' drama into the stories. It's true I don't read all the stories and that I am no one to comment on other people's writing but as the first person to tell you all about these stories, I want to take the liberty to show you some brilliant stories" Andy finished, her hands clasped as she looked expectantly at the officers in front of her.

"You sure you're not doing a Ph.D in this stuff?" Dr. Salunkhe asked Andy suspiciously.

"If that was a joke, I didn't find it funny" Andy told the doctor, "It's just that these authors that I am going to tell you about-their stories are really wonderfully written. The first author that I am going to tell you about is _Abby_. Or rather **storiesbyAbby** as is her pen name. Yeah, another important thing-you write can use a pen-name to write stories"

All the people in the bureau drew closer to the computer to watch Andy click a few times on the key-board and say, "So these are the stories written by this author"

" _The Jobber. Married Abhiyuskaan._ I am guessing that's the summary-wait. Does abhiyuskaan mean me and Muskaan?!" inspector Abhijeet's face was worth looking. 'A horrified' expression was an understatement. A 'bada-waala horrified' expression gave it some justice.

"Uh... yes. Told you fangirls are imaginative" Andy shrugged.

"That is not imaginative, that is just ew. Please, I don't want to read it. Please dp not open it" inspector Muskaan shuddered.

"Okay, check this one out-it's called _Boon or Bane?_ This one is one of my personal favorites. It has inspector Daya as a single parent to the Aditi from ' _Yeh Jawani Hai Deewani'_ cool right?" Andy bounced in her seat.

" _What happens when you are faced with something that you wanted to avoid all you life?_ " Summary seems interesting" Daya announced.

 _"Yes? How can I help you?" he asked, trying his best not to let his impatient show."By undergoing a DNA test." The girl muttered under her breath."What?!" Daya asked, at such an answer from a stranger."I mean hi! I'm Aditi!" said the girl forwarding her hand with a smile towards Daya. "My mum died last week." Aditi said, fumbling with the words. "And she gave me your address before her death saying that I'm to come and stay with you."What about your father?" Daya asked calmly."She never married. Between me and her duty she barely had time for anything else." said Aditi, this time with a little confidence in her voice._

"Wow. That is unexpected" inspector Daya managed after they finished reading the story.

"I know. It's amazing to read fanfictions isn't it? And this story is going to be amazing. I am waiting for the author to update it" Andy exclaimed brightly, "Now, _Exchanged._ It's abhiyuskaan again but it's really nice. Give it a try"

 _"Good morning Vivek!" She slurred sleepily as she answered the call."Awful morning Muskaan!" cried Vivek on the other end. "Tasha has left for her parents' house this morning. Remember the contest that we participated in at the mall?" Vivek asked in a sad tone."Listen Vivek, if you are calling me up to discuss about a contest then-" But Muskaan was cut off before she could complete her sentence."It was meant for couples." Vivek said flatly._

"That one is about Muskaan and Vivek entering into a couples' contest and their spouses playing a prank on them. It really makes you think twice about enetering a contest you know nothing about. It's hilarious!...Ah! And we come to ' _Seasons'_ " saying so, Andy opened another story.

" _Seasons of life. How people remain together."_ Andy read the summary. " _It is about the seasns of life and how two people are can spend them together. Here, each season signifies each stage of life where spring is adolescence, summer is youth, autumn is middle age and winter is old age. Each chapter will be on a different couple._ The first couple is Frenisha-that is you Freddy sir and Manisha bhabi"

"What?! You people know Manisha?" Freddy exclaimed.

"Of course! In fact-you guys are one of my OTPs! You totally rock! And the second chapter is about another of my OTP-Vivesha! This fic, I am telling you, is amazing. I just love it so much you know?" Andy said, "This writer is really brilliant and this fic _-A Bar Of Chocolate_? It tells about the child labour in Africa. So people spread good messages too. And really, Abby is an awesome writer. Trust me. _Seasons_ is an absolutely amazing work of writing. As is _Boon or Bane?_ and all other stories"

"I must say, the Aditi fic is really creative" Daya said.

"Yeah. And she even wrote about chocolate. That's really creative" Pankaj laid his thoughts.

"Now, the next author- **blindredeyes**. Now, this author is all for angsty-type stories. Inspector Muskaan-you are adored by this author and she had given you as this amazingly ballsy avatar in her stories. Read this one. Dareya fans might not like this story very much" Andy said, her eyes, constantly on screen.

" _If you're not mine._ This fic actually be titled 'teri deewani' 'cause in this fic, Muskaan is Daya's _deewani_ who loses her sanity after he rejects her for Shreya. Man, that is one heck of a 'crazy in love' story. Oh and by the way, Muskaan kills all three of you-inspector Daya, Shreya and Muskaan at the end of the fic" Andy said nonchalantly.

All eyes turned to Muskaan who herself had her eyebrows arched.

"Whoa. That is intense. Hey don't look at me like that people. I am not going to do that in reality. It's just a story!" she exclaimed as everyone eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah and check this one out-it's called _Pink._ Jay is a OC-that is other character-that BRE has created. Jay is the official hacker of sorts for the CID team"

" _Chal mere saath", Muskann took her by arm and steered to the was sporting ear-to-ear grin. He could hardly contain his shook her head in disbelief. It was Vinu's prank? He was as good as dead bodies they checked everyday. There was no way in hell that Jay was letting him live. As Muskann and Jay vanished in bathroom, Vineet started to back-track towards the spoke only one word, only one."Bhaag"Jay couldn't believe her eyes. She pulled down her hair into her hands from its bun. When Muskann brought her in front of mirror she nearly screamed in her hair was bubblegum PINK. IT WAS PINK. PINK. PINK. how? Pink was evil omen in her home. And she lived alone in the house with only two beasts as her companion. How did it turn Pink? Hair dye? But how?Then she remembered, Vineet. He was spending too much time in bathroom that afternoon, and he had spark in his eyes. Spark of a up her shampoo bottle she squeezed out its content. And lo and behold, the shampoo had turned was a dead man. Vineet Martyrs "Vineet had set one foot out of the door when he heard his name in murderous definitely he hightailed out of there before the demonises herself ripped his head off._

"Wow. Is this Jay girl cute? Vineet whispered to Andy.  
"How can I know? She's an OC that BRE created. By the way (Andy lowered her voice so that only Vineet could hear her) she's paired you against Jay"

"Ah, thankfully no CID officer who had pink hair among us" Inspector Kajal commented.  
"Yeah. But I think that would be cool. Anyway, moving on to the next author. It's **Metallic Mist** " Andy said, and rapidly clicked some buttons.

"This is another awesome writer. Seriously. Oh hey-check it out the author had even created a poll. You can vote for the pair that you find is nice. Cool choices. I already voted. Back to the stories-this is one of the best Vivesha stories I've read till date- _Love me Twice._ It is just so damn wrenching and beautiful and amazing all at once. And plus the writer's language is fab" Andy said. She turned around to look at Vivek and Tasha once and told them-"You guys are really made for each other. And this fic only makes it more certain"

 _'He turned around and walked back to the waiting room, where a TV played silently in one corner and the bland walls and the tableful of torn magazines suddenly became more appealing.' Tasha loses all her memories of Vivek after she is shot. But Vivek isn't ready to let go of the girl he loves so easily, and he'll go to the ends of the world to make her remember._

As Andy finished reading the summary Tasha went over and side-hugged Vivek. Everyone adored these two and knew that there was not another pair so much 'made-for-each-other' as these two.

(A/N: Admit it people, everyone loves ViveSha)

"You that is true, right. I could never lose you" Vivek said, his voice catching in his throat.

"I know. I just love you so much " Tasha whispered back, clearing her throat and gave a hard sniff.

"You guys are just perfect together. And that story makes my heart ache every time I read it" Andy smiled ruefully at them and then as she suddenly bounced up in her seat-something that was totally her-being clam one moment and all hyper-the next, "This author, Metallic Mist had put up a _**Salt Challenge**_. It's closed now, but some entries for the challenge were amazing"

"And who was the winner?" Dr. Nyla asked her.

"There is not supposed to be a winner. Now, this may seem clichéd, but I think that is the beauty of the challenge. You know, it is just to participate and try writing something different. People just enter challenges if there is a winner but I think that this Salt Challenge is amazing" Andy said.

"Now back to MM's stories-see this one.

 _I remember you said 'don't leave me alone.', and yet today I'm the one left alone. He sighs and puts the letter pad back down and picks up the jingling jar before walking back into the kitchen._

 _To him this would have been much better with Tasha beside him._

 _To a person looking at Vivek from the outside, he would seem like an ordinary guy chilling out on a Sunday morning. But on the inside only he knew what he was feeling. Empty, yes. But also incomplete. All because he never got to tell her that he loved her._

"Okay, that is really getting me emo" inspector Vivek said, reaching for a tissue to blow into. He drew out one and gave the other to Tasha and the rest who were heavily sniffing.

"Okay this one on inspector Lavanya" Andy said.

 _Sometimes she thinks they don't care about her. That they couldn't care, because they've got their jobs and an extremely conceited son to look after. Maybe she's night she stares at her reflection in the mirror and she laughs. She laughs because she knows that if she doesn't laugh she'll the outside she's a pretty girl. But on the inside...On the inside she knows she's crumbling. That she breaking piece by piece, day after day. That the walls of her world are slowly shattering, that her life is turning to shambles. Slowly. Like a poison. It's creeping into her and cutting her into pieces. And she can do nothing about Nothing._

"Now, another story to cry. Why is this author hell bent-on making us cry?" inspector Purvi asks through sniffs, "Thank goodness Lavanya's not here. She would have cried too"

"This is weird. These author have got to be much younger than us, and they somehow seem to write so brilliantly" inspector Muskaan said.

"Inspector Muskaan, I dare say you save that 'till I show you two more authors' works. Now these two seem literal professionals. The first one will be **Originals143** "

"This author has a vision that inspector Abhijeet considers Tasha as his younger sister-many of her stories reflect that and this story, _If Time Could Go Back_ is a beautiful example. Let me just warn you-you are going to bawl your eyes out in this one" Andy said shaking her head.

 _All that was gone with her. And left behind were just her memories, the bond they had developed in these two years, the care and concern she used to show for him and Daya, like a kid she lay dead on the hospital bed, just as ACP Pradyuman had the option to walk out of the room, and Kajal had the option to shed tears, all he could do was just stare at her body unbelievably, and wishing that if time could go back, he would have stopped the bullet from entering her chest. If he could stop the thing, for which he considered himself responsible, because he was there with her at the time, and he couldn't do anything to stop way she said while dying, the shine gone from her eyes, indicating that she doesn't want to leave them. He wished he could make it true, and she doesn't to leave them. But, he knew she would never come back. He wished there was an option for lung replacement, with which she would have chances of survival. He wanted her to come back, just to thank her for teaching him so much in life, to continue teaching him, and to make him forget his worries even for a second, to remain his kid sister which he had always longed , as he kept staring at her photo, he smiled faintly through his tears, knowing that whichever world she would go to, she would make that world happy, with her vivacious attitude, and her bright shining eyes._

This time, huge sniffing noises came around. The tissue box that inspector Vivek had found some time ago was all empty.

"That was beautiful. She _is_ my kiddo sister" Abhijeet patted Tasha on her head. Tasha too smiled through her tears and said, "I know. And thank you for being the elder brother I always wanted"

The usually loud and energetic Andy had become quite and was staring silently at the screen.

"Andy? Next story?" Inspector Kavin smiled at her.

"What? Yeah. Sure" she said, wiping the back of her hands on her cheeks.

She clicked a button and said, "Now here come another one. Oh God, the feels that accompany this fic are too intense...Inspector Tasha get ready to read about _Somewhere You Belonged_ " Andy said.

 _They anyways wouldn't see her – or none of the people on the streets could. For the first time that evening, she betrays her self-made restrictions, tossing them away with the wind and allows herself to the emotions, the pain, those moments – the times which she had spent. Everything which she could feel when she had been a part of them. She feels different. She feels infinite. For she had lost touch with all these elements. Cry for seeking attention to let them know she could hear them. She could talk to them. She wants them to listen to hear._

 _She wants to break down. Lose herself on her knees. But, her legs refuse to bend even by an weather has started turning colder, the stars shining among the dark gray clouds, calling her back to where she now belonged. She senses a part of her being left behind in the world she no longer belonged to._

For a moment, all are silent. It's inspector Tasha who speaks first, "I am pretty certain but still I want to ask-am I dead in the fic?"

Andy nods her head, "This is priceless, dude. Really, really genius. And now this one. _Until the very end_ "

 _Sometimes, even your heart realizes it can never achieve what it longs for. The moment when you end up finding solace in that one smile of happiness on their face and hold on to it for eternity. AU. A series of one-shots on one-sided attractions, with each chapter dedicated to a different character._

"Man, this is..." Andy trailed off, balling her palms into fists as she tried to find the words to admire the story, "All I can say is that it's a must read for all. That's all"

"And now, the next author. Be prepared for an amazing array of stories. This author has created _the entire_ next generation of CID. That's right, your kids" Andy said nodding her head, "Inspector Daya you are the singlr parent of your adoptive daughter Saara who is paired with Dr. Tarika and Abhijeet's son-Adi. Dr. Niyati Pradhan has a boy-Adi best friens Kenny while Freddy sir gets a niece- Jeanie. This is **poesiariptide** "

"Something big is coming" Dr. Niyati says slowly.

"Oh yeah. _Crashed the wedding night._ All the officers crash Abhijeet and Tarika's wedding night" Andy grins at the officers, "I guess you read that story on your own. Just so that you know-it's freaking hilarious! I was barely able to hold myself toghether; I laughed like anything!" Andy finished.

"That story will never be read as long as I am around!" Dr. Salunkhe roared. All the officers laughed as the forensic doctor murderously glared at Abhijeet.

"Okay. And here is the story to let you know that you guys may excel at your jobs, but you need special skills for parenting"

 _Abhijeet and his son Adi just can't seem to get along. What happens when they're suddenly forced to see the world through each other's eyes for one day?_

 _He opened his eyes blearily, squinting as the sunlight filled them. It took only a brief glimpse of his surroundings for him to awaken fully, staring around in confusion as he slowly sat am I in Adi's room? What happened last night? Oh my God, I have no memory of this... As Abhijeet's head reeled in shock, he happened to glance down at himself. Or more accurately, the Deccan Chargers sweatshirt he had on. This isn't mine... His eyes fell on his hands- they were smaller, the skin softer and much less weathered-looking. Those aren't mine... He reached up and clutched at his hair. It was thicker but less silky, the bangs flopping over his forehead. That's not mine either... Frantically, he lifted up the end of his shirt, and gasped in shock as he was greeted by the sight of a completely flat 's definitely not mine!Jumping out of bed, he went over to the mirror, his heart pounding. Sure enough, it was Adi's reflection staring back at him._

"My husband and my son exchange their bodies?" Dr. Tarika said, a questioning look on her face.

"Your husband, huh? Andy teased but said, "Well you are away for a conference while this thing happens. Adi is the typical teenager and Abhijeet is the typical parent of a teenager. That story is ah-may-zing" Andy smiled.

"And now, officers, get ready for a brilliant beyond brilliant fic" Andy said dramatically.

"And whom is this based upon?" inspector Muskaan asked.

"Try to guess from the name- _Searching For A Smile"_

"Smile, as in Muskaan. So it's written circling me?" Muskaan asked her, "Well this writer seems amazing so I am expecting this fic to be really nice"

 _She won't be missed, she thinks. Sure, maybe two or three of them might mention her name once in a while, but even that will slowly, surely, decline until finally, even in name, she ceases to exist in their only it were that over onto her side, she finds herself staring at the suitcase.._

 _It's been a while since she's seen her name on her face. And an even longer while since she brought it onto anyone else's face. Have I ever actually done that at all? she thinks, another burning feeling pricking at the corner of her heart. Strange, really, how she can go from a blank, cold oblivion without knowing anything to blazing, blinding realization and knowing everything in a mere matter of minutes. But then, that's always been her. Hot and cold._

 _Not when her independence is one of the last remnants of her pride. The other shattered pieces were cast to the winds on the day she walked out of the bureau for the last reminds herself wryly to stop thinking of it as 'the' bureau. It isn't hers anymore, any more than was ever then, did she ever really love him at all either?_

 _She doesn't know what she was expecting when she first walked in here, but certainly not 's something new in the way he says hi, a sort of uncertainty in his clear hazel eyes. She thinks it safe to assume that he doesn't quite know what to think of her anymore. Understandable, though, considering that she successfully contradicted everything they thought they knew about her before turning and vanishing from their lives._

 _That makes her happy and sad at the same time, for some reason, and she turns to the horizon, watching the sky meet the sea. Even the elements have friends. Too bad she can't say the same for herself._

(A/N: I am not going to give away more of this superbly amazing fic because I want you all to read it)

"That's...wow...I am speechless" inspector Muskaan tries.

"Are you kidding me? It's...I get goosebumps every time I read this story" Andy pulls back the sleeve of her jacket for proof, "I have it on my tongue by now"

"Well, that was...interesting" inspector Purvi tells Andy.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting us know about the stories. I guess I am going to give them a try" inspector Tasha told her.

"Be sure to do that. I guess I'll leave now, I actually bunked a lecture in the college to come here-I'll attend the remaining lectures-uh-oh I am late. Bye!"

The officers waved back to the girl as they watched her zoomed out of the door, again banging it shut behind her.

A moment later the computer beeped.

A messge flashed on screen:

 _I forgot to tell you: I am a professional hacker. Yup. The very same hacker DCP was talking about. And as a gift, I've hacked all the computers in the bureau so that unless and until you type 'Andy is amazing' twenty times, all the screens will display the fanfictions._

 _Kidding._

 _But the part about hacking is true! Enjoy typing that I am amazing!_

 **~The End~**

...

A/N:

Again, I want to say: _**No offense to any of the writers.**_ This was just something that came up in my mind long time ago and I finally got the time to write it.

And then those who actually bothered to read the entire story- thank you for not hitting the back button somewhere along the middle- Go check these authors out!

And also please don't give me a pain about 'you are degrading other authors' and stuff-I am NOT.

Finally the guys to whom this story is dedicated-hope you like it!


End file.
